A drum pool type weft storing device is required to rotate completely in synchronism with the rotation of the crank shaft of a weaving loom, and the drum should not be reversed. If the device does not rotate in synchronism with the crank shaft, a weft with a predetermined length cannot be inserted at a predetermined picking timing. Further, if the drum is rotated in a reverse direction, the weft windings will be disarranged and the weft cannot be readily picked.
A weaving loom occasionally stops its operation due to a yarn breakage or other reasons caused during the weaving operation. In such a case, operation of the machine is restarted after the causes for stoppage are removed or repaired. Even in this case, because of the reasons described above, the drum pool type weft storing device must rotate completely in synchronism with the rotation of the crank shaft of the weaving loom, and the drum should not be reversed.
According to conventional methods, the operation of the machine is restarted after a weft is manually wound onto the surface of the drum upon stoppage of the operation of the weaving loom due to a yarn breakage or other reasons caused during the weaving operation.
Although it seems very easy, it takes skill of the operator to thread a weft onto the drum. Accordingly, it often takes a long time to thread and prepare a weft, and the loom is stopped for a long time. Further, the loom cannot be smoothly restarted because the length of the wound weft is often inadequate.